A Thousand Years - Fallen
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você. Querido, não tenha medo eu te amei por mil anos, eu vou amar-te por mais mil. E o tempo todo acreditei que te encontraria. O tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim. Eu te amei por mil anos, eu vou te amar por mais mil. Songfic inspirada na música a Thousand Years, porque ela é perfeita para Fallen e não pra Crepúsculo e ponto. Daniel e Luce.


**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

_**(O coração bate depressa**_

_**Cores e promessas**_

_**Como ser corajosa**_

_**Como posso amar quando eu estou com medo de cair**_

_**Mas vendo você sozinho**_

_**Todas as minhas dúvidas de repente vão embora de alguma forma**_

_**Um passo mais perto)**_

Seus olhos estavam me perfurando tão fortemente que não tive como não sorrir. Estava no final do corredor, rindo silenciosamente como sempre fazia ao me ver. Sempre quis saber o motivo de seus risos. Talvez soubesse de algo que não sabia, ou que ele mesmo não saiba. Andei lentamente para mais perto. Um passo atrás do outro, um sorriso a cada pequeno movimento.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_**(Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você**_

_**Querido, não tenha medo eu te amei**_

_**Por mil anos**_

_**Eu vou amar-te por mais mil)**_

Sinto, realmente sinto, que te esperei por um milhão de anos. Porque quando toco em seus dedos é como se já conhecesse esse seu calor à longa data. Não seja tão medroso. Eu estou aqui, querido. E o que te digo sempre? Eu sou seu anjo. Seus dedos nos meus são tão suaves, que não consigo evitar essa maldita lágrima de cair de meu olho. E esse calor que também sinto quando me toca é tão familiar... Tão perfeitamente familiar que é estranho todas às vezes.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

_**(O tempo para**_

_**A beleza em tudo o que ela é**_

_**Eu serei corajosa**_

_**Eu não deixarei nada tirar**_

_**O que está na minha frente**_

_**Cada respiração**_

_**Toda hora caminhou pra isso**_

_**Um passo mais perto)**_

Seus olhos são incrivelmente lindos. Roxos como... Como seus olhos. E eu rio ao perceber isso, esse fato de que não há nada para comparar com seus olhos. Eles são perfeitamente seus. Nós continuamos com as mãos dadas, sem escutar o que esse homem fala. Sei que está tão feliz quanto eu. Foram alguns anos de espera, mas nós dois sabemos que nos amamos bem antes da eternidade começar. Eu sei que fomos nós que criamos o conceito de almas gêmeas, e de amor eterno. Isso. Um passo mais perto. _"Eu te amo"_ você sussurra em meu ouvido, e não consigo achar palavras tão fortes quanto essas.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

_**(Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você**_

_**Querido, não tenha medo eu te amei**_

_**Por mil anos**_

_**Eu vou amar-te por mais mil**_

_**E o tempo todo acreditei que te encontraria**_

_**O tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu vou te amar por mais mil)**_

Mas é aí que recebo minha deixa. O homem parado em nossa frente sorri e diz com sua voz rouca e meio pastosa: _"Lucinda, aceita se casar com Daniel?"_ _"Eu aceito"_ é minha resposta. _"Daniel, aceita se casar com Lucinda?"_ Encontro seus olhos outra vez. Estão tão perfeitamente brilhantes... Como é gostoso escutar seu riso dentro de minha mente que vaga procurando todos os momentos em que o escutei. _"Eu aceito"_ responde me olhando daquele jeito que tanto adoro. _"Então vos declaro marido e mulher, até que a morte vos separe." _

E ele me beija. Sinto-me tão leve no momento em que isso acontece que poderia jurar que estávamos voando. Um peso estranhamente familiar é colocado em minhas costas, e eu pareço erguer-me ainda mais alto. Abrimos os olhos, arfamos e rimos como dois loucos pelo simples fato de que... De que estamos realmente voando. Asas. Brancas e reluzentes. Nossas asas se entrelaçam em um gesto de amor eterno. E eu vejo todas as vezes que me apaixonei por ele. Cada uma delas foi tão incrivelmente bela, tão perfeitamente eterna, que nos destinou a isso.

Aquela não foi a primeira vez que nos apaixonamos, mas seria a última, porque a morte não iria nos separar.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

_**(Eu morri todos os dias esperando por você**_

_**Querido, não tenha medo eu te amei**_

_**Por mil anos**_

_**Eu vou amar-te por mais mil**_

_**E o tempo todo acreditei que te encontraria**_

_**O tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu vou te amar por mais mil)**_


End file.
